Mine Forever
by Izzyb0927
Summary: I not good at summaries but all you need to know is that I don't own Harry Potter, this story is rated T and its a Veela!DracoxMate!Hermione


"What's happening to me?!" Draco exclaimed and let out a groan.

"I'm afraid that I don't know, my son." Lucius sighed as he saw his son bend over the bed and throw up in a bucket next to his bed. "I too am not sure but I have a theory." Draco groaned again as a flashing pain went through him again.

"Well, what's the theory?! Come on! I don't have all day!" Draco exclaimed impatiently.

"Well, all you need to do is tell me what exactly happened last night." Lucius said. Draco frowned then shrugged.

"Ok then, let me start from the beginning." Draco smirked lightly but then rushed next to his bed and threw up in the bucket.  
FLASHBACK  
 _The ball was in full swing when Draco arrived. Some people were dancing on the huge white marble floor while other were eating or chatting on the many tables laid out._  
 _"Hey! You came!" A familiar voice said as he grabbed a glass of champagne from one of the servers passing by. He turns around and saw Hermione Granger in a long, green, sparkly dress._

 _"Yes, I did come. Oh, and Slytherin green suits you." Draco smirked and finished the glass of champagne. The light didn't let you see that good, but you can see the faint blush Hermione had on her face._

 _"So, who's the lucky gal that can hang off of your elbow?" Hermione said with a smirk on her face._

 _"Actually, nobody seemed worthy of being with me. They all seem like whores to me. Well, everyone except you...and Ginny...and Luna. Everyone else can go fuck themselves." Draco smiled at Hermione while she stood there with her mouth wide open._

 _"What, wasn't expecting that?" Draco smirked as he picked up yet another glass of champagne from a passing server._

 _"Well, actually I was expecting some blond to come up, grab your arm, and pull you away." Hermione grinned at Draco. Draco rolled his eyes then grinned at Hermione. Time seemed to stop as they looked into each others eyes. Hermione glanced up and grinned. Draco also looked up and saw a mistletoe growing right above them._

 _"It's a magic mistletoe. It means that we can't leave until we kiss." Hermione blushed._

 _Draco grinned then said,"Shall we?" Hermione blushed yet again. Hermione was the one who made the first move. She grabbed the front of his tuxedo jacket and kissed him fully on the lips. Heat exploded through Draco's body as she trust her tongue into his open mouth. How did she learn to kiss like that?!, Draco thought as the kiss ended._

 _"How the hell did you learn how to kiss like that?!" Draco exclaimed._

 _Hermione grinned seductively and said,"Books." She glaces slyly at him before she went to the exit, swaying her hips. She glanced back and her look said it all: Come home with me. Draco grinned and gladly followed. They had a merry time in the bedroom of Hermione Granger's house...until Draco threw up in Hermione's toilet_  
FLASHBACK END  
Draco gasped and suddenly, a beautiful pair of white wings with black tips emerged from his back, his teeth became fangs like a vampires, and he started groaning.

"Hermione! I need Hermione! Tell her to come here right now !" Draco started yelling, loud enough for Hermione Granger to hear from the kitchen of her house. Hermione raised an eye to but then shrugged. She ran up the stairs and entered her bedroom to find Mr and Mrs. Malfoy trying to calm down Draco, who apparently wasn't exactly human at the moment. Draco sniffed in the air and then suddenly, at lightning speed, he ran to Hermione and kissed her, grinding his hips against hers. Hermione let out a sultry moan as Draco started kissing down her neck.

"Lucius, I think we should leave." Narcissa said as Lucius stood there with a blank look on his face. She pulled his arm and they apparated back to Malfoy Manor.

"Wh-what are you exactly?" Hermione whispered then moaned as Draco started rubbing their hips together more vigorously than before.

 _"I'm not exactly sure what I am, all I know is that I will never let you go. You'll be mine forever."_


End file.
